CCS and Green Day
by Trouble
Summary: These are mainly short stories inspired by CCS. First Chapter is Eriol in
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Green Day, all I own is a GC, Dookie, Insomniac, Nimrod, and International Superhits.  
  
Reason: I love CCS and Green Day so why not mix them up. Also some major time changes.  
  
  
  
"In the End"  
  
Dookie CD  
  
10 yrs. After the 2nd movie.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa sat alone in his room thinking of the love of his life. Kaho. She had left him for someone "younger" than him. She could't take all the magic and strange things that happened in his life. She wanted someone that could understand her. But try as he might Eriol just didn't fit in.  
  
All brawn and no brains  
  
and all those nice things  
  
you finally got what you want  
  
someone to look good with  
  
and light your cigarette  
  
Is this what you really want?  
  
Ever since he was 15, yrs. Old he had been with her, both physically and mentally. He was confused. He wasn't just Clow he was also Eriol. A bad side effect of reincarnation, you were actually two persons in one body. While Clow was fine with her leaving, Eriol was not. He had to remind himself what she had said the last time he saw her.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I love you more than life, please don't leave" Eriol had begged. "You are not for me, I need more." Kaho had answered. "Well what the hell? Are you the center of the Universe? I also matter you know, my feelings not jus You, you and YOU!"  
  
(Back to present)  
  
I figured out what you're  
  
All about  
  
And I don't think I like what I see  
  
Soooo…  
  
Whatever happened he wouldn't go back to her. It was more than just his heart he also had to think with his brain.  
  
I hope I won't be there  
  
In the end if you come  
  
Around  
  
The man Kaho had chosen instead of Eriol was a bastard. He only tought about making money. She would be alone with no one to help her. As much as it broke his heart it was simply what she deserved  
  
How long will he last  
  
Before he's a creep in  
  
The past  
  
And you're alone once again?  
  
Will you pop up again and  
  
Be my "special friend"  
  
'till the end  
  
and when will that be?  
  
The end  
  
  
  
Anyway please review and next time is: Touya in : "Bab's Uvulla Who?" bad words yet kinda funny. 


	2. Bab's Uvula Who?

Disclaimer: I OWN CCS AND GREEN DAY I will in the year 3000000000000000000000 A.C. I promise you. But for now I own zip.  
  
Hellos again and welcome to my masterpiece (guffaws) I just have to remind you that these are short stories not a whole story. Also I raised the rating because of bad words (Thanks Billie Joe) Here is where the humor part comes in. This is just an insight look to that famous character: Touya  
  
Bab's Uvula Who?  
  
Or  
  
"Touya's Uvula Who?  
  
All was quiet at the Kinomoto household, not a creature was stirring and all was quiet all through the night....errrr (wrong story)  
  
An excited 18 year old was preparing to go to her first prom with her childhood boyfriend Syaoran Li. Touya was sitting on the couch, when the bell rang. "Oneechaan please open the door and tell Syaoran-kun to wait." Touya almost fainted when he heard this. Sure he knew that both Sakura and the Chinese Gaki were a couple but she always talked about "Li-San" NOT Syaoran-kun. When he opened the door he saw the gaki standing there all dressed up, all of a sudden he had a horrible (yet unrealistic thought)  
  
I've got a knack for fucking everything up   
  
My temper flies and I get myself all wound up  
  
What if the damn Chinese gaki tried to fondle with HIS sister. He could just picture the gaki taking over his sister. After all he had tried to do it 8 years ago right. He was going to kill the fucking gaki, once and for all. That was the only solution. After all his sister was still a baby. HE HAD to protect her. "Please sit down" Touya told Li politely. He then called Yukito. "Why don't you come over and we'll go see a movie or something. Oh and please bring a sledgehammer. Why?. Oh nothing it's just that the gaki is here and I wish to kill him, no biggie. See ya bye." And he hung up to a really baffled and worried Yukito.  
  
My fuse is short and my blood pressure is high   
  
I lose control and I get myself all wound up  
  
Tension mounts and I fly off the wall  
  
I self-destruct and I get myself all wound up  
  
He was going to use his dad's pickaxe. It was a memento of his old scavenger days. Yes, that was the answer all he had to do was just go to his father's studio and break the lock. He ran to the studio leaving a very confused Li-san in the living room. When he got to the studio he felt dizzy but it was JUST his blood pressure right? (Riiiiiggghhhttt) When he got to the door when he figured out something. "Shit how the FUCK am I supposed to break the lock?"  
  
Petulance and irritation sets in  
  
I throw a tantrum and I get myself all wound up  
  
Chip on my shoulder and a leech on my back  
  
Stuck in a rut and I get myself all wound up  
  
He tried talking with Li. Unfortunately Li was scared that Touya was being so polite. "So do you really like my sister" "Well yes ever since the first moment I saw her" That was all the proof Touya needed. How dare a pervert like him think about his sister that way. But soon Li would be nonexistent and Sakura would be free. He could just imagine how grateful Sakura would be. "The truth is that I love her and I want to marry her" Li said. Now this was not the smartest thing to say. "He wants to do WHATTT!?" Touya thought.  
  
Killed my composure and it will never come back  
  
Loss of control and I get myself all wound up  
  
Blown out proportion again  
  
My temper snaps and I get myself all wound up  
  
This was it he grabbed his car keys and left in such a hurry that he messed up all of Li's hair. He jumped on his old bike and left completely forgetting that his car was parked beside his bike. He arrived at the pawn shop and grabbed a 22. magnum and when he arrived with the clerk he found that he forgot the money. He ran from the store to his house once again forgetting his bike at the shop. He grabbed the money. Sakura's old skates. He tried to put them on but he found that they didn't fit so he grabbed a knife and cut everything but the soles with the weels. He grabbed some cord and tied the soles to his feet. He skated all the way to the pawn shop, bought the gun and remembered to buy bullets. He then ran barefoot to his house. Went to his father's studio and loaded the gun and shot the lock. The cabinet opened, he grabbed the pickaxe leaving the gun in the desk and he approached Li behind his back.  
  
Spontaneous combustion   
  
Panic attack  
  
I slipped a gear and I get myself all wound up  
  
Thankfully Li had been trained in martial arts all his life so he noticed Touya and managed to jump off. Touya tried to hit him but in the process destroyed the banister and one or two doors and cabinets all of a sudden he was tackled by two people. Yukito and Sakura. "Oneechan why do you do this every time Li comes"  
  
The End  
  
Crappy I know but hey I like it  
  
Please review or die (kidding please don't kill me) even flames are acceptable since it makes me grow. (Bastards)  
  
See you. 


End file.
